Vehicle seats generally include a seat lower cushion and a seat back cushion, each having a trim cover disposed thereon. The trim covers may be attached in trenches defined within the cushions, for example via a hog ring assembly, hook and loop fasteners, or by manual attachment to clips disposed within the cushions. In conventional cushions, the trenches are at least 15 mm or greater in width to accommodate the assembly process. These trenches are often located in areas of the cushion that receive a substantial load from the passenger.